Regresa a mí
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: Y aquí estoy, visitando otra vez tu tumba, no puedes estar muerto,no lo quiero,no lo quiero...y es tal mi deseo que te siento tan cerca de mí...Vuelvo la cabeza y me oigo balbucear: esto...es imposible. hhr
1. Lágrimas

**Hola chicas! Aquí me tienen de nuevo. Dándoles lata otra vez. Bueno, esto es sólo un experimento, todavía no lo tengo muy claro en mi cabeza, sólo sé que será un minific de 4 o 5 capítulos, pero aquí esta mi segundo fic sobre Harry y Hermione, producto de cuatro días tendida en una cama de hospital sin poder hacer nada. Espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo!.**

**Disclaimer: Ahh, el bendito disclaimer. Bueno, ninguno de los personajes que hasta ahora pertenecen a esta historia son de mi propiedad, TODOS pertenecen a la genial escritora J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y otros más, mi único fin es pasar un buen rato y si es posible que ustedes también lo pasen. Así que gracias J.K. por dejar que utilicemos tu mundo para dejar volar nuestra imaginación y que de ella salgan estas pequeñas historias. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El fuerte viento de Enero hace sacudirse a los árboles haciendo que sus hojas de cálidos colores caigan a la fría tierra de sus raíces cómo si fuese otoño. La nieve que cubre el suelo de tu tumba es cálida comparándola con el frío que hay en mi corazón. Aquel frío que se ha mantenido allí por tantos años, sin irse, aumentando día con día mi desesperación. La tristeza que sentí con tu muerte no se puede comparar con nada. Aquel día en que me dijeron que habías muerto mis esperanzas se murieron contigo, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos y mi alegría se esfumo con la rapidez con la que se va un suspiro.

Y aquí estoy como todos los años desde que partiste, sentada al pie de aquel roble que fue tantas veces testigo de nuestro gran amor y ahora sólo es testigo de mi soledad y tristeza, sin importarme la nieve que en estos momentos cae como si fueran pequeñas gotas de lluvia, contemplando la inscripción de tu lápida, aquella lápida que aparece todos los días en mis sueños, atormentándome con el recuerdo de tu adiós.

¿Cómo vivir sin ti? Es increíble que hayan pasado ya siete años desde tu muerte y es increíble que yo siga extrañándote como el primer día, igual que el primer segundo.

Las lágrimas me queman en los ojos al evocar tu recuerdo. Y es tan hermoso revivir los buenos tiempos que ahora parecen tan lejanos. Cómo si hubieran pasado siglos desde que los vivimos. Cómo olvidar aquellos días de verano en los que nos sentábamos bajo aquella haya a la orilla del gran lago, contemplando el paisaje, los dos callados, sin decir ni una sola palabra para no romper el encanto del momento. Pero las palabras no hacían falta porque tú y yo nos entendíamos con tan sólo una mirada. Sólo eso nos bastaba para saber lo que el otro sentía.

Y todos los días me pregunto ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tu el que nos salvara de Voldemort? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido otro? Todo hubiera sido mucho más hermoso si estuvieras aquí, a mi lado, abrazándome y acariciando mis cabellos a la sombra de este gran roble murmurando dulces palabras a mi oído, besando mis labios con esa ternura que sólo tú podías hacerme sentir.

Lo único que me puede alegrar en medio de esta inmensa tristeza es que lograste tu misión. Nos salvaste a todos de la oscuridad, de la muerte y de un destino terrible. Pero a que precio. Por lo que mi padre me dijo después de la batalla y de que regresé de San Mungo tú moriste inmediatamente después de derrotar a Voldemort, asesinado por uno de sus mortífagos, uno que se había quedado ahí mientras los otros nos perseguían a mí y a los demás tratando de cobrar venganza.

Ojala yo también hubiera muerto en esta batalla, ojala también me hubieran asesinado, así ahora podría estar contigo, juntos en la eternidad. Los dos juntos y amándonos, sin tener que sentir la tristeza por la que yo ahora estoy pasando.

No sabes cómo desearía que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Me encantaría despertar y encontrarte a mi lado, durmiendo en la cama, en aquella casa que juntos construimos para vivir ahí por siempre, con nuestros pequeños hijos yendo de acá para allá en la casa, corriendo y jugando en el jardín, volando en sus pequeñas escobas de juguete junto a su padre.

Pero no fue así, nuestros sueños se vieron derrumbados al llegar tu partida. Ahora nuestra casa está en ruinas, ya no vivo más allí. No podía soportar que cada rincón de la casa me recordara a ti. Que cada habitación me recordara tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras, tu rostro, tus manos, tu olor…

Ahora estoy sola. Los amigos se han ido. Cada uno ha hecho su vida con la persona que ama y poco a poco se fueron alejando. No los culpo, después de todo debe de ser lo correcto, porque después de tanto sufrimiento lo único que el alma y el n corazón quiere es estar junto a la persona que amas, sin importarte nada ni nadie.

Ha comenzado a llover, frías gotas de lluvia caen sobre mis hombros, empapando mi ropa y mi cabello. Hasta el cielo llora al ver mi sufrimiento, y es que después de todos estos años aún no he podido aceptar tu muerte, cuando yo regresé de San Mungo, papá solo me dijo que habías muerto asesinado por un mortífago, pero nunca ví tu cuerpo, nunca nos lo entregaron, nunca pude darte el último adiós, y lo que ahora reposa bajo tierra no son más que efectos personales, aquellas cosas que tu tanto valorabas y es por eso que yo no puedo aceptar que te hayas ido de mi vida así, tan fácilmente, si tan sólo te hubiera visto, mi resignación sería mayor y mi sufrimiento se mitigaría un poco.

¿Cómo es posible que uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos haya muerto a manos de un simple mortífago? No me puede caber en la cabeza que tu hayas muerto de esa manera, asesinado por un vil seguidor de Voldemort que ni siquiera llegaba a ser la sombra de lo que su amo llegó a ser en algún momento.

Y cada día que pasa tengo que vivir con la idea de que tú jamás regresaras, por mucho que grite, por mucho que llore y le reclame al cielo.

Respiro profundo tratando de contener un poco las nuevas lágrimas que pugnan por salir de mis ojos. Es curioso. El aire se ha impregnado de tu olor a menta. Siento cómo mi corazón late más rápido dentro de mí, cómo aquellos días en los que sabía que estabas aproximandote sigilosamente para robarme un beso. Y es tal mi deseo de que estés conmigo que te siento cerca de mí. Me muerdo los labios y respiro nuevamente dejando que tu freso e iconfundible olor a menta nuble cada uno de mis sentidos.

Te siento cada vez más cerca, aproximándote a mí, lenta y sigilosamente.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro, yo sonrío débilmente y me limpio las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano pensando que es papá el que una vez más me consuela.

Tomo con mi mano derecha la que reposa en mi hombro y la acaricio suavemente unos instantes mientras me vuelvo y me pongo en pie. Pero lo que veo tras de mí hace que me quede sin habla.

-Esto…-me oigo balbucear- esto… es imposible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿O mejor dejo de dar lata y le hago un favor a la humanidad dejando de escribir? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Díganme lo que quieran en un review! Todo se acepta, reclamos, preguntas, aclaraciones, sugerencias y en el mejor de los casos felicitaciones. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Por favor! Déjenme un review, no tienen más que apretar el botoncito que dice Go, dejar un comentario y enviarlo a esta humilde aprendiz de escritora de fics. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Vamos! Que sus reviews nos levantan el ánimo. Por favor, que son necesarios para publicar un nuevo capítulo de Regresa a mí. **

**Besos a todos!**


	2. Volviendo a casa

**Hola chicas! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia y también les doy mil gracias por haberme dejado tan hermosos reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya saben, abajo les contesto los reviews, que aunque son poquitos, son muy lindos todos. **

**Y pues bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de Regresa a mí, espero que me sigan dejando reviews porque me alegran mucho, no saben cómo se me ilumina la sonrisa cada vez que veo que me han dejado uno. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. y a todos los demás que gozan de derechos sobre Harry Potter, si me llegaran a demandar no obtendrían nada de esta pobre chica más que un estuche de maquillaje y mis libros. De todos modos, tenía que poner el disclaimer.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Regresa a mí

Esto…-balbuceó-… esto… es imposible.

Ahí, parado frente a mí, estás tú, con tu pelo negro azabache tan indomable cómo siempre,

tus almendrados ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca y esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo reservabas para mí, aquella que te ilumina el rostro haciéndote ver más apuesto que nunca y que hace que mi corazón se encoja de alegría al recibirla.

Y yo sigo arrodillada, inmóvil, me he paralizado tanto de la sorpresa que ya ni siquiera siento la fría nieve bajo mis rodillas, ni las heladas gotas de lluvia que aún caen sobre mis hombros, empapándome, me importan, sólo me importa el hombre que está parado frente a mí, el hombre al que le he llorado durante siete años, el hombre que amo y que hace que

el cuerpo y el cerebro se me paralicen, impidiéndome pensamiento o movimiento alguno.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y trato de poner a mi cerebro a razonar, pero este no recibe el mensaje, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vamos Hermione que no es tan difícil!

Pero… es que no… esto no puede ser verdad, estoy teniendo alucinaciones, estoy teniendo alucinaciones, me estoy volviendo loca!

De pronto siento que una fuerza me toma de los hombros y me pone ágilmente en pie.

Alzo la vista y me encuentro con tus bellos ojos verdes. Hay tantas emociones entremezcladas ahí: emoción, amor, alegría, esperanza… todos esos preciosos sentimientos que atribulan tanto al corazón humano y que yo no había vuelto a experimentar desde el día en que partiste, todos esos sentimientos que ahora se remueven en mi interior y que luchan por salir a flote.

Las lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos y poco a poco se van deslizando por mis mejillas hasta perderse en ellas.

Quiero decirte tantas cosas, preguntarte tantas cosas, saber porque te fuiste, saber porqué volviste… pero sólo atino a decir con voz temblorosa:

-¿Eres tú?- tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y hago que me veas fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí,- te oigo responder con esa hermosa voz grave mientras tomas con tus manos las mías, que reposan sobre tu rostro- soy yo, soy Harry.

-¿Eres tú? ¿ No me estoy volviendo loca? ¿ No estoy teniendo alucinaciones? ¿No es tal mi deseo de volver a verte que estoy teniendo visiones?- Una nueva idea cruza mi mente mientras mis manos recorren tu rostro tratando de reconocerte, nuevas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, ahora con más fuerza- ¿ Estas… estas, vivo?

-Sí, claro que estoy vivo, y no te estas volviendo loca ni teniendo alucinaciones, aquí estoy- murmuras mientras tomas mis manos y depositas suaves besos en ellas- voví, volví para estar contigo, para siempre contigo.

-¿Para siempre? ¿Seguro?- tu dejas de besar mis manos y me miras a los ojos con una media sonrisa dibujada en tu perfecto rostro- claro que sí, para siempre. Lo prometo.

Me lanzo a tus brazos y siento cómo tu me estrechas fuertemente, pegándome contra tu cuerpo. Me encanta que me tengas así, es cómo sentir que nunca te dejé de ver, que siempre has estado a mi lado, es cómo si todos estos años llorando tu ausencia jamás hubieran existido y este momento hubiera sido aquel en el que, sano y salvo, regresaras triunfante a casa, habiéndonos librado de aquel horrible reinado de muerte y tortura que Voldemort quería extender a todo el mundo. Y yo te hubiera abrazado, tal y cómo ahora tu lo estás haciendo conmigo. Se siente tan bien estar entre tus brazos, me siento nuevamente protegida, me siento tan… feliz a tu lado.

Nos separamos un poco y tu limpias el rastro que dejaron mis lágrimas al correr y perderse por mis mejillas. Mi piel se eriza al sentir el suave contacto de tu mano contra mi piel, acariciándola con aquellas bien formadas manos de hombre. Siento cómo cada fibra de mi ser reacciona al saber que aquel al que tanto ha esperado y extrañado ha vuelto.

Y un inmenso júbilo se apodera e mí, un júbilo que nunca antes había sentido, y un nuevo deseo nace en mi corazón, un deseo tan intenso que siento que debo cumplirlo inmediatamente.

Rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos y acerco mi cara a la tuya, siento tu agitada respiración en mis mejillas y te susurro un leve: -" Te amo".

Junto mis labios con los tuyos en un contacto tan hermoso, ansiaba tanto este momento, absolutamente toso lo que hay en este mundo desaparece y en su lugar sólo nos encontramos tu y yo, besándonos cómo nunca antes, bajo aquel enorme árbol, cómo tantas veces, cómo cuando éramos adolescentes, con tanto amor y pasión guardadas durante tanto tiempo que es imposible describirla con palabras.

Todo parece girar a nuestro alrededor, la lluvia y la nieve han desaparecido y ahora sólo siento un agradable calor interior y una dulce sensación.

Tus labios atrapan los míos una y otra vez, haciendo que con ese contacto se libre una revolución de descargas eléctricas en mi interior. Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones y me recargo en t pecho, es ahí dónde noto que estamos un lugar diferente y que a la vez me resulta tan familiarmente conocido.

Es mi casa. T ú casa. Nuestra casa. Pero está completamente diferente a la última vez que la ví. Cuando me fui de ella para no tener que recordar. Cuando yo me fui, la casa estaba totalmente en ruinas y sábanas blancas cubrían todos los muebles del interior.

Ahora, está simplemente hermosa, todos los muebles han sido liberados por fin de las sábanas blancas y el polvo que los cubrían desde hace tanto años y cada rincón de la casa ha sido delicada y magistralmente reconstruido. La pintura blanca que cubría las paredes ha sido retirada y vuelta a pintar, dándo un resultado muy cálido e íntimo a la morada.

Te miro con la sorpresa reflejada en mis grandes ojos marrones, totalmente anonadada y tù sólo te limitas a encoger los hombros y mirarme con esa mirada tuya tan inocente que en el colegio siempre empleabas cuando habías cometido una travesura y no querías que te castigaran por ellas.

" Quería darte una sorpresa- me dices, cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Dónde crees que me he ocultado en estas últimas semanas?

Yo sólo niego con la cabeza en un claro gesto de diversión y exsperación y te digo:

-Por eso es por lo que me enamoré de ti. Pero quiero que me cuentes cómo es que supiste dónde me encontraba hoy para ir a buscarme.- añado ya más seriamente.

Tu te pones detrás de mí y rodeas con tus fuertes brazos mi cintura mientras posas tu cabeza en mi hombro, mirando hacia las escaleras, que es donde se encuentran las habitaciones y me susurras al oído con voz queda y sensual que hace que toda la piel se me erice y emita una leve pero bien audible risa:

Pero por ahora, Señorita Granger- prosiguió- me voy a cobrar todos los salarios que no he podido recibir en estos últimos siete años.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Contestación a sus reviews: **

**hermys amamie**: Me siento muy feliz de que yo haya sido la primera en recibir un review tuyo! En serio, muchas gracias. Que bueno que me hayas escrito tu punto de opinión, lo tomaré en cuenta! Besos y sígueme escribiendo reviews por favor!

**Hermionedepottergranger**: No sabes que gusto me dio recibir de nuevo un review tuyo! Y es que el que me dejaste en You're beatiful, de verdad fue muy lindo, al igual que este. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y por supuesto que tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, tenlo por seguro! Ya verás en los próximos capítulos. Ojala puedas dejarme un review por este capítulo.

**Carola Potter- Granger**: Tranqui, tranqui, que no voy a cargar con un paro cardiaco en mi vida, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste al igual que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review y espero que me dejes otro!

**Krlita. Potter**: Pues ya ves, aquí estoy de nuevo, haciendo caso de tu review, espero que me dejes un nuevo review en este capi!

**Al. Max Potter Granger**: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya parecido lindo, y no te preocupes, que aquí esta la continuación. Besos y sígueme dejando reviews!

**Mice**: Gracias por tu review chica! Espero que en este capi me envíes otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi de Regresa a mí. A mí, en lo personal, me ha gustado mucho, pero si ha ustedes les gustó, díganmelo en un review, y si no les gustó, también díganmelo en un review!**

**Se acepta de todo, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatazos (más no la ensalada completa XD), dudas, lo que sea que me quieran decir, escriban un review! Que de todos modos, diga lo que diga, nos va a hacer felices. Recuerden que es necesario para publicar un nuevo capítulo del fic!**

**Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Reencuentros

**Hola de nuevo chicas! Ya sé que esta vez me he tardado más que de costumbre, pero es que tuve una inmensa crisis de imaginación en la que no podía ni escribir un párrafo porque francamente, me quedaba horroroso, además de que ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado porque no sabía cómo acercar a Harry y a Hermione hacia sus antiguos amigos.**

**Y también los malditos exámenes finales que siempre tienen en jaque a mí de por sí no muy brillante mente cómo para que además el #$ de mi profesor de matemáticas me haga aprenderme el Teorema de Pitágoras para preguntarme en el examen las reglas de la agrupación de términos y las propiedades de los vectores ¡¡¡Que demonios tienen que ver las gallinas con los lipstik!**

**Pero bueno, creo que este capítulo es el que me ha salido mas largo y espero que les guste. **

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: Ahhh, ¿Qué se ganan con que pongamos disclaimer? Es obvio que nosotros no escribimos la historia porque si no, no estaríamos escribiendo fan-fictions, seríamos millonarias y llevaríamos el nombre de Joane Kathaleen Rowling, así que no se ganarían nada con demandarnos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**Reencuentros**

Un rayo de luz se cuela por el gran ventanal que ocupa toda la pared derecha de nuestra habitación. Me muevo inquietamente en la cama y me cubro el rostro con las mantas en un infantil intento de seguir durmiendo, pero es inútil. Cuando algo me despierta, por mucho sueño que tenga, no puedo volver a conciliarlo ni contando un millón de ovejitas.

¡¡¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué no pusimos cortinas! ¡¡Ah, sí! Es que el niño quería que nuestra habitación fuera iluminada solamente por luz natural, claro, cómo el si puede dormir con luz. En el momento en que me doy cuenta de que estoy actuando y pensando como una niñita de 5 años, aparto las mantas de mi cara con un gesto de enfado y me volteó en la cama de modo que quedo enfrente de ti.

Duermes como un niño pequeño, aunque ya eres todo un hombre, y vaya hombre. Tu indomable cabello negro se despliega sobre la almohada en que tienes apoyada tu cabeza. Tu pecho desnudo sube y baja acompasadamente, al ritmo de tu lenta y profunda respiración. Es increíble que puedas dormir aún y cuando la luz de el sol se ha derrochado por toda la habitación. Para ti es cómo si estuviera en la más profunda oscuridad.

Una mueca de de disgusto aparece en tu varonil rostro y yo no puedo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, te ves tan tierno así, cómo un niño al que sus pesadillas atormentan encerrado en un cuerpo de un hombre maduro.

Y al verte así, sin que nada perturbe tu sueño, me recuerdas a Ron, el también podía seguir durmiendo aunque una manada de cien elefantes pasara por delante de su cama. Ron… ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo? Es cómo si la Tierra te hubiera tragado, no volví a verte ni a saber nada de ti desde el día en el que enterramos los efectos personales de Harry, y ahora que me pongo a pensar, a pesar de la situación tan dura que estábamos pasando, no se te notaba para nada triste, si no más bien contento, también Luna, se veía exactamente igual que siempre, con sus inmensos ojos azules tan llenos de sorpresa como siempre, cómo si Harry sólo se hubiera ido una vez más a casa de sus tíos a pasar las vacaciones de verano, es cómo si ustedes supieran algo que yo ignoraba olímpicamente. No saben cuanto me gustaría volver a verlos, saber si tienen hijos, verlos y abrazarlos cómo si fuesen mis sobrinos…

Me sobresalto bruscamente cuando siento que _alguien _ha pasado sus manos por mi cintura y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, haciendo que sus cabellos me hagan cosquillas en el pecho, sonrío al ver que por fin te has despertado y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que es lo primero que se te ocurre hacer.

-Harry- te digo mientras tú comienzas a dejar pequeños besos húmedos en mi cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?-replicas tú con enfado apartándote de mí y mirándome cómo un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su mejor juguete.

-Que es _demasiado_ temprano cómo para empezar a hacer estas cosas- intento explicarte yo con tono autoritario, pero me doy cuenta de que fracase estrepitosamente cuando tu me miras con una sonrisa pícara en tu rostro y una ceja enarcada y yo noto que el color ha invadido mis mejillas- es decir…-

-No intentes explicarte Hermione- me dices con tono divertido- he entendido perfectamente la indirecta.

-Pero si no ha habido ninguna indirecta- te digo haciendo un puchero y poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena- sólo te dije que era _demasiado_ temprano.

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa?- me preguntas tu, con la mirada llena de curiosidad, pero sin abandonar tu pícara sonrisita.

-Sólo que es _demasiado_ temprano- te digo yo abandonando mi cara de niña buena y poniendo expresión de seducción- lo cuál no significa que _hoy_ no.

-Vaya, vaya, Señorita Granger, nunca pensé que usted me estuviera haciendo una propuesta indecorosa.

-Le recuerdo Señor Potter- te digo, siguiendo el juego de apellidos que comenzábamos en el colegio cuando estábamos enojados o bromeando- que yo sólo estoy limitándome a hacer la misma propuesta que usted hizo ayer en la noche.

-Y yo le recuerdo señorita Granger- me dices suavemente- que usted no opuso resistencia alguna a la propuesta.

Siento cómo vuelves a tomarme por la cintura y esta vez soy yo la que te doy un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando?- te digo una vez que nos separamos, pero al ver la mirada que tu me diriges, me apresuro a completar mi frase- Harry, no estaba pensando nada de eso, sólo quería decirte que antes de que tu despertaras, he estado pensando en Luna y en Ron, y me han entrado unas ganas bárbaras de volver a verlos, hace tanto que no tengo noticias de ellos, quisiera saber cómo la han pasado, si han tenido niños…

-Eso es cosa fácil-respondes tú seriamente, por primera vez en la conversación- vístase y sus sueños serán cumplidos princesa-añades tú bajándote de la cama y haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Yo te obedezco aún con una leve duda, pero que se disipa cuando veo que tú entras en el baño con tus vaqueros en una mano y tu camisa azul en la otra.

Pero la preocupación vuelve a mí cuando recuerdo que no tengo nada de ropa en esta casa, así que me dirijo con enfado al clóset con la intención de tomar unos pantalones y una vieja camisa tuya, pero al abrir las puertas del armario, me topo con que toda mi ropa de antaño ha sido colocada nuevamente en el clóset. Definitivamente, ya sé por qué me enamoré de ti.

Tomo unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una blusa morada con encajes, cuando estoy a punto de terminarme de vestir, oigo que la puerta del baño se ha abierto y tú, completamente vestido, me miras impaciente al ver que yo apenas voy a ponerme la blusa.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que será cosa fácil encontrar a Ron y a Luna cuando hace años que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos?-cuestiono yo, razonando las últimas circunstancias.

-TÚ no has tenido noticias de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo. YO sí- especificas tú, lo que me deja aún más confusa que antes de que respondieras.

-Entonces tú…-comienzo a decir una vez que me he sacado el alborotado-es-poco cabello de la blusa.

-Confías en mí ¿no?- preguntas mientras te vas acercando más a dónde yo estoy.

-Sí pero…

-Entonces no digas nada y sujétate a mi brazo- me dices tu mientras yo me cuelgo de tu brazo.

De pronto siento que estoy en medio de un remolino de colores que hace que me mareé sobremanera y al segundo siguiente aparecemos en una casa con un enorme y descuidado pero hermoso jardín al frente, hecha de madero hasta los cimientos y con una agradable vista hacia un gran monte.

-¡¡¡Harry!-exclamo yo, llena de emoción y de sorpresa al ver aquella casa que tantos buenos recuerdos me trae- ¡¡¡¡¡La Madriguera!

Lanzo mis brazos alrededor tu cuello y te planto un efusivo beso que fue producto de mi muy agradable estado de ánimo.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios ondulados sale a nuestro encuentro ataviada con una larga falda campesina blanca y una lindísima blusa azul tierno, a juego con sus inmensos ojos, que ha pesar de los años y de las malas experiencias, no han perdido su característico aire de sorpresa. Detrás de ella avanza un robusto hombre, de abundante cabello pelirrojo, con las mejillas pobladas de pecas y con unos ojos azules hermosos, muy parecidos a los de su esposa.

-¡¡¡¡Ron! ¡¡¡¡Luna!- exclamo yo con una emoción que ni siquiera puedo describir, corriendo y lanzándome con los brazos abiertos hacia mis grandes amigos de la adolescencia.

Siento los fuertes brazos de Ron y las delicadas manos de Luna en mi espalda, abrazándome con ese cariño que ha estado guardado durante tantos años y que sólo los grandes amigos se pueden expresar entre sí sin confundirse con el amor.

Cuando ambos me dejan tomar el aire que tanto necesitaban ya mis pulmones, descubro que nosotros cuatro no estamos solos en el jardín. Una hermosa niña con rizos pelirrojos de apenas unos 5 años, me observa con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, escondiéndose detrás de Luna, al ver a esa desconocida abalanzarse de tal manera sobre sus padres, yo sólo le sonrío y la alzo en brazos mientras Harry saluda a Luna y a Ron cómo si se hubieran visto el fin de semana pasado y no sé por que, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que mis especulaciones son ciertas.

La niña mira con temor a sus padres al verse en brazos de una desconocida y estos sólo sonríen ante la mueca de preocupación de la pequeña.

Su mamá se acerca riendo hacia nosotras y tras un tierno y maternal beso en la mejilla a su niña le dice:

-Ella es tía Hermione, querida- le dice mientras la niña me observa y cambia su expresión de preocupación por una de inmensa alegría, tal y cómo hacía Ron cada vez que le daban una buena noticia- ha venido a visitarnos y a conocerlos a ti y a tu hermano, aunque ella no sabía que tu padre y yo teníamos hijos.

La niña posa sus delgados bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo sonrío y le devuelvo el gesto con una ternura indescriptible.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-le pregunto yo, muy amablemente.

-Me llamo Rachel, tía Hermione- responde la niñita con una gran sonrisa, llamándome como su madre le ha dicho que haga- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tío Harry!- exclama la niña al ver que el susodicho a acabado de saludar a sus padres y le extiende los brazos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi niña!- exclama Harry también, correspondiendo a la alegría de la pequeña y respondiendo a sus bracitos abiertos con un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso que hace que, sinceramente, me ponga celosa de esa pequeñita.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa y les invito algo?-propone Luna y al momento siguiente ya hemos entrado todos a la casa junto con Rachel en brazos de Harry y yo a su lado mientras la pelirroja nos enseña todo lo que hay de nuevo en su casa, aunque, ciertamente, está casi igual que la última vez que la vi, hace 8 años. Las mismas sillas de madera, la misma mesa desgastada de tanto fregarla, las mismas escaleras torcidas…

-¡¡¡MAMA!- Se oye desde arriba de las escaleras- ¡¡¡¡Rachel se me ha escapado!

-¡¡¡Matt!-Ordena Ron con voz autoritaria y simulando enojo hacia a voz que se ha oído- ¡¡¡¡¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!- Pero al ver el pelirrojo la mirada que yo le estoy fijando, se apresura a añadir –¡¡Tío Harry ha venido a visitarnos!

El susodicho baja las escaleras a toda prisa, dejando ver una lacia cabellera rubia, unas nejillas salpicadas de pecas, igual que las de su padre y unos preciosos ojos azules iguales a los de su hermana.

Una vez que ha llegado hasta dónde Harry, Rachel y yo nos encontramos saluda con un breve apretón de manos a Harry quien le obsequia una hermosa sonrisa mientras toma mi mano diciendo "bella dama" y se inclina rozando con sus labios mi piel. Y justo cuando yo me comienzo a preguntar de donde saca esa galantería un Weasley reparo en que mi mano ha ido adquiriendo un tono violáceo.

-¡¡Matthew!- exclama Luna, al ver cómo el chico ríe a carcajada limpia mientras yo observo horrorizada mi mano. -¡¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas caso a tus tíos Fred y George! ¿Qué te han dado esta vez?-pregunta la mujer, resignada a las actitudes de sus cuñados y de su hijo.

-¡¡Polvo de cardenales importado desde Arabia madre!-exclama el chico, contentísimo y con una cara de picardía que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de sus tíos en Hogwarts.-Cómo comprenderás, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de probar tan fino producto en una mujer tan bella.

Ron, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en una esquina, haciéndose el desentendido, voltea a ver a su mujer y al ver la mirada que esta le esta dirigiendo, lanza un suspiro y, mirando a los chicos les dice con voz que pretende sonar autoritaria:

-Rachel, Matt, suban a sus habitaciones por favor.

Harry baja cuidadosamente a la linda pelirroja de su regazo y esta se va junto con su hermano escaleras arriba, dónde segundos después, se oye una inmensa carcajada de Matt y un gritito de asombro de Rachel.

-Ese Matthew-dice Luna con voz que oscila entre la diversión y el enojo- no sé porque les habrá heredado el gusto por las bromas a los gemelos.

Harry, Ron y yo sólo reímos y pasamos a la cocina, dónde nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, cómo en los viejos tiempos, cuando todos éramos unos chiquillos. Pero de pronto vuelve a mi mente una pregunta que Harry no me ha contestado a pesar de que se lo he preguntado esta misma mañana. Y cuando giro la cabeza para mirar a Harry que está a un lado mío, veo que el ya me esta observando.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Hermione-me dice, por primera vez serio desde que llegamos a la Madriguera- creo que ya es hora de que sepas que sucedió realmente.-añade mientras mira a Ron y a Luna, que también tienen sus ojos fijos en mí y asienten con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**18 de Junio de 2006, Guadalajara Jal. **

**Hola de nuevo muchachas! Pues aquí tienen, el tercer capítulo de Regresa a mí, que aunque atrasado, espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews, por cierto mil gracias de todo corazón a :**

**Hermionedepottergranger: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el segundo capi y si es un sueño…me alegro de hacerlo realidad! Ya verás… Besos y sígueme dejando reviews que ya sabes que me encantan!**

**Tati Jane Potter: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, no hay problema de que no me lo hayas dejado antes, pero espero que en este sí mi lo dejes y haber si de paso estas inspirada! Besos. **

**Jennhypotter: Hola, que bueno que te decidiste a dejarme un review! Me alegra que pienses que soy buena para escribir y espero que me dejes un review en este capítulo! Cuídate wapa!**

**Carolagd: N sabes cuanto gusto me da tener nuevas lectoras! Y aquí tienes el nuevo capi de Regresa a mí, espero que te guste y me dejes un nuevo review!**

**Jim: Aquí tienes el nuvo capi, deja review por favor!**

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent: Que nick tan original! Se me hizo muy padre! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, déjame otro review please!**

**Bueno, espero que me sigan dejando reviews, porque se siente muy padre cada vez que recibes uno y ves que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes! Sólo tienen que apretar Go para hacerme feliz el resto del día! Porfitas dejenme reviews!**

**Besos a todas y hasta la próxima!**

**Próximo capi: El relato.**

_**Nat. **_


	4. El relato

**N/a: Oh Dios mío, se me cae la cara de vergüenza. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Soy una bruja odiosa!La verdad no sé que me pasa, yo que tanto me quejo de que no actualizan pronto las historias y yo estoy exactamente igual. Pero es que este capítulo me ha costado especialmente trabajo por que no sabía cómo relatar la batalla final entre Harry y Voldemort, durante las primeras semanas me dediqué a buscar fics que tuvieran algún relato de la batalla, pero casi no hay ninguno, así que lo tuve que sacar de mi cabecita falta de inspiración por que este mes, a mi hermosa musa de la inspiración, se le ha ocurrido irse de vacaciones a una isla de fantasía con sus primas las hadas y sus amigas las ninfas. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Espero que tanta tardanza haya valido la pena. No lo sé, pero por favor si es así cómo si no, mándenme un review!**

**Pero cómo dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca. Y mejor ya lo subo, por que lo he leído cómo treinta veces y cada vez me gusta menos, así que mejor se los dejo a su criterio. **

**Disclaimer: Hum… ya saben que esto no es mío y jamás lo será. Es de J.K. Rowling, que ahora se encuentra nadando en dinero y yo ando consiguiendo para poder subirme al metro. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**El Relato**

-Verás Hermione, la noche en que Lupin llegó a casa…- comenzó Harry, pero yo lo interrumpí negando con la cabeza.

-Yo sé lo que sucedió esa noche Harry. Lo que realmente quiero saber es que fue lo que pasó entre tu y Voldemort y…- se me quebró la voz. Todavía m dolía recordar aquellos tiempos en los que había estado completamente alejado de mi lado. Con un nudo en la garganta, complete lo que quería decir armándome de fuerzas y de la felicidad que me daba de que el estuviera de nuevo conmigo. - … por que te alejaste de mi todo este tiempo. -añadí con un leve tono de reproche que no fui capaz de disimular.

-Primero que nada Hermione- me dijo Harry al notar mi tono de voz- quiero que sepas que esto no fue nada fácil para mí. Yo también sufrí. Yo también llore. Pero me daba ánimos pensando que tú estabas mejor así, o por lo menos no corrías el peligro que hubieras corrido si yo estaba contigo. No sabes cuantas veces me dieron ganas de echar todo por la borda e ir corriendo hacia ti. Pero me contuve. Y gracias a eso todo salió bien. Ron, Luna- añadió dirigiendo la vista hacia ellos dos- creo que les debo una explicación. Perdónenme por haberme callado tanto tiempo, pero es que todavía no quería hacerlo. No quería decir nada hasta que no pudiera estar Hermione con nosotros y oír lo que yo tenía que decir. -Luna y Ron negaron con la cabeza y siguieron mirando fijamente a Harry, ávidos de información.

Al parecer, cuando Harry llegó a la casa de Ron y de Luna, no les había contado nada, y ellos, cómo buenos amigos que son, lo habían aceptado sin cuestionar y se habían limitado a darle el amor y la protección que el necesitaba. Pero ahora que Harry se había decidido a hablar, ellos estaban tan pendientes de sus palabras cómo yo.

…-entonces- decía Harry- cuando yo les deje a ustedes luchando contra los mortífagos fue por que una punzada de la cicatriz parecía decirme que ese era el momento adecuado para buscar a Voldemort y acabar con el y con su reinado de tinieblas de una vez. Así que lo busqué por todo el bosque. Dirigiéndome hacia dónde el dolor de mi cicatriz se hacía cada vez más fuerte por que eso era un indicador de que a cada paso que daba estaba cada vez más cerca de el .

"Lo encontré en el corazón del bosque. En un pequeño claro desprovisto de árboles o vegetación alguna en sus inmediaciones. Sólo los había en las orillas del claro y eso me hizo pensar que había sido el propio Voldemort el que los había exterminado para no tener ningún obstáculo que lo pudiera poner en desventaja en la realización de un duelo.

A pesar de estar frente a frente con Voldemort y oír vagamente lo que me estaba diciendo, hubo algo más que capturó mi atención."

"Había una figura de negro en una orilla del claro, junto a unos árboles. Tendida en la Tierra, inmóvil. Un mortífago. Un mortífago que indudablemente estaba muerto. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo es que Voldemort había asesinado personalmente a uno de sus mortífagos cuando su círculo había sufrido tantas vacantes últimamente. Voldemort soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de cual era el sitio que yo había estado mirando. Avanzó con pasos perezosos hasta dónde estaba la figura y le dio la vuelta con el pie, ya que el cuerpo del mortífago estaba boca abajo."

"Yo también me dirigí hacia ellos. No me pude resistir. Era cómo si una fuerza invisible mil veces superior a mí me atrajera hacia ellos. Una fuerza que me gritaba que no me detuviera, que avanzara hacia ellos sin dudar. Pero no era una voz que pudiera provenir de algún modo de Voldemort, si no más bien de mi mismo. Oía esa voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez, incitándome a caminar hacia ellos, susurrándome que fuera sin miedo, por que yo podría, de algún u otro modo, sacar alguna ventaja de ello. Y yo obedecí ciega y confiadamente por que esa voz…- harry se detuvo un poco para tomar aliento y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- esa voz era la de mi madre."

"Pues bien- prosiguió, intentando contener las lágrimas que en ese momento pugnaban por salir de sus ojos- cuando por fin estuve a la par de ellos, me di cuenta de que ese mortífago, no era ni remotamente igual a los demás. Era el más cruel y ferviente de los seguidores de Voldemort el que en ese momento estaba tendido en la vil tierra, asesinado por el mismo señor al que había entregado su vida y la había arriesgado para preservar la de el. Quien había puesto todo en las manos de su amo, sin negarle ni una sola cosa, por más preciada que fuera. Quien sacrificó su juventud y los mejores años de su vida por estar al lado de su señor, por cumplir cada una de las misiones que el le imponía, sin importar si eran o no peligrosas, sin importar quien debía morir a sus manos, tan manchadas de sangre cómo las de su Lord. Quien había soportado los castigos y las torturas cada vez que había hecho algo mal, sin quejarse siquiera por que sabía que lo que su amo hacía era lo que se debía de hacer. Quien vio pasar su juventud, marchita desde tan temprana edad, al servicio del señor tenebroso. Quien fue el orgullo de su familia por ser la mano derecha del Lord, su más ferviente seguidor. Por que a pesar de su género, siempre fue, hasta el momento de su muerte, la más fina y deseada joya oscura."

"Y entonces Voldemort me dijo en su susurro apenas audible: "A lo mejor, Harry,

siempre hay que sacrificarlo" y yo, todavía mirando los ojos grises y sin brillo de Bellatrix Lestrange, no lo podía creer.

"Y entonces fue cuando ocurrió. El aire se arremolinaba en torno a nosotros dos, haciendo que nos eleváramos del suelo y nuestros pies no volvieran a tocar la tierra. Ni siquiera puedo describir el coraje y la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento. Contemplar al asesino de mis padres y de tanta gente y que se convertiría en el mío si yo no encontraba la manera de impedírselo. Y de repente vino a mi mente el recuerdo de toda la gente que había sucumbido a manos del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos para que yo pudiera llegar a ese momento, a ese momento en dónde yo tendría que vengar cada una de esas almas que gritaban con toda su fuerza en mi cabeza…"

Yo escuchaba con toda la atención que me era posible teniendo en la mente el recuerdo de nuestra boda. Había sido algo tan hermoso. Sin duda alguna fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Nunca me había sentido tan plena, tan contenta, tan… realizada. Pero fue tan apresurado. Harry y yo teníamos demasiado miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sabíamos que de un momento a otro podíamos morir a manos de cualquier mortífago o del mismo Voldemort. Así que decidimos casarnos inmediatamente después del colegio. Sólo para estar seguros de que el amor que nos teníamos se hubiera consolidado antes de que pudiéramos morir.

Había sido algo de lo más sencillo. Solamente Ron y Luna habían estado presentes. La situación no estaba para cómo para planear una boda. Toda la gente se apresuraba a hacer las cosas que antes no había hecho o que no se atrevía antes a hacer por que sabía que al día siguiente podría no estar vivo. Hasta Ron y Luna habían sido embargados por ese febril miedo. Ellos también se habían casado. Aunque lo habían hecho un año después que nosotros. Luna todavía no era mayor de edad y por lo tanto no les era posible casarse hasta que cumpliera los 17.

Harry y yo llevábamos más de un año de casados, era la época más feliz de mi vida, se habían hecho realidad cada uno de los sueños que yo tenía. Y justo cuando yo pensaba que ya nada podría empañar nuestra felicidad, apareció Lupin. Había llegado a Valle de Godric pasada la media noche. Estaba hecho una pena. Con toda la ropa desgarrada y muchos cortes en la cara y el cuerpo. Sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre. Y cuando Harry y yo le preguntamos que había sucedido, el sólo había agarrado a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, manchándosela de sangre y lo había mirado a los ojos cuando dijo: "Ha llegado el momento muchacho, tienes que vencer a Voldemort" Y cayó en el suelo del salón.

Inmediatamente Harry yo nos aparecimos en la Madriguera. Queríamos avisar a los Weasley's que había llegado la hora de enfrentarnos a Voldemort. El señor Weasley y Bill fueron a alertar a todos los de la orden del Fénix, y los demás habían venido con nosotros. No sabíamos hacia dónde dirigirnos, pero Harry tenía una corazonada, sabía que Voldemort siempre regresaba a sus orígenes.

Así que fuimos hacia Pequeño Hangleton. Más específicamente a la abandonada casa de los Gaunt. Y, efectivamente, hay, en el bosque que está a espaldas de la casa, se encontraban los mortífagos, esperándonos. Eran muchos menos de los que nosotros esperábamos. Yo estaba desconcertada. Esperaba ver a un ejército totalmente preparado para matarnos. Pero no había sido así. Y entonces me dí cuenta de que nosotros no éramos los únicos magos a los que Voldemort quería matar.

Yo iba perdiendo el hilo de lo ocurrido y la voz de Harry nuevamente retumbaba en mi cabeza, haciendo que volviera a escucharlo y dejara a un lado los recuerdos.

"… y entonces le lancé el Avada Kedavra, que afortunadamente dio en el blanco. Todo acabó tan pronto cómo había empezado. El débil cuerpo de Voldemort cayó a la tierra. Junto al de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ambos habían muerto por la misma causa. Sus ansias de poder fueron los responsables de que murieran. Aquel inútil deseo de poder los había llevado a la locura. Una locura tan profunda, que ni siquiera de dieron cuenta de los errores que cometieron y que fueron los que se aprovecharon para poder acabar con ellos."

" Por que el poder, después de hacerte creer que lo posees, te consume poco a poco, cobrándote cada una de las cosas que te dio, haciéndote pagar por todo el daño que hiciste mientras creías que lo poseías, por que a el poder nadie, jamás, va a poder poseerlo. Pero, a pesar de haber acabado con Voldemort, y de que la más fiel de sus mortífagos hubiera muerto también, todavía tenía un problema. Si algún mortífago realmente peligroso sobrevivía, ( de lo cual yo no tenía ninguna duda) intentaría, por todos los medios, matándome, continuar con la misión del que había sido su Señor"

"Así que ese era un problema que yo solo tendría que resolver. Y resolví alejarme del mundo, hacer creer a todos que yo había muerto después de que terminaba con Voldemort. El único problema que tenía ese plan era cómo hacerme pasar por muerto. Y la respuesta que vino a mi mente tenía nombre y apellido. Además de cuerpo de mujer. Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Aprovecharía que ella estaba allí. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera los mortífagos se darían cuenta de que Voldemort era el que en realidad la había matado. Todo mundo creería que yo había matado a Voldemort y que luego Bellatrix, queriendo vengar la muerte de su señor, había arremetido contra mí, quitándome la vida. Pero ahora tenía otro inconveniente. ¿Cómo explicaría la muerte de Bellatrix? Juro que nunca me pasó por la mente, hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer."

"Me acerqué al cuerpo de Lestrange y le desfiguré la cara, que de por sí ya estaba contorsionada de dolor por las maldiciones que seguramente Voldemort le habría aplicado. Le tomé de la capucha de la túnica y arrastre su cuerpo hasta sacarlo del claro, aproximándolo un poco hacia el camino que yo sabía que llevaba hacia dónde ustedes estaban peleado con los demás mortífagos. Teniendo en cuenta la saña y el fiel fanatismo de Bellatrix hacia su Señor, nadie dudaría que ella me hubiera matado. Me quité la túnica y la puse a un lado de Bellatrix, que sería la prueba de que me había matado."

"Los dejé a ustedes ahí y me fui del país. Sabía que ustedes- dijo, volteando lo cabeza y mirándonos a cada uno- verían la túnica y sabrían que había muerto. Pasaba los días encerrado en una casucha abandonada de un barrio muggle pobre de la ciudad. Sin hablar con nadie, comiendo sólo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Duré meses así, años, ya ni siquiera lloraba cómo los primeros días, ya ni siquiera sentía temor. Me estaba convirtiendo en un ser sin sentimientos por que no los podía demostrar. "

"Pero después de dos años no pude resistir más. Sabía que habían muerto la mayoría de los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido y que yo consideraba peligrosos. Así que me arriesgué a volver al país, ya no aguantaba más sin volver a ustedes. Y vine aquí, a la Madriguera. Al principio Ron y Luna se sorprendieron mucho, no creían que estuviera vivo. Pero yo se los demostré. Y entonces me acogieron en su casa cómo si fuera ayer el día en que dejamos de vernos. Vi crecer a Matt y vi nacer a Rachel y los quise cómo si fueran mis propios hijos. Los vi crecer soñando con un día yo tener los míos…"- cuando Harry llegó a ese punto yo ya tenía los ojos tan anegados en lágrimas cómo la vez que estaba llorando en el cementerio.

"Entonces, justo cuando yo cumplía 7 años de muerto, fue cuando decidí que tenía que volver a verte. Había pasado los últimos meses remodelando nuestra casa del Valle de Godric para que cuando nosotros volviéramos ahí, la encontraras tal y cómo había estado cuando recién nos mudamos ahí. Quería darte una sorpresa. Y entonces me dirigí al cementerio al que Ron y Luna me habían dicho que ibas todos los años, a visitar mi tumba y llevarme flores."

"Y entonces el verte ahí, llorando, bajo la lluvia, me partió el corazón. Y no comprendí cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin ti. Sin tenerte en mis brazos, sin sentir tú aroma en mi piel, sin sencillamente verte. Y no resistí más, me acerqué a ti y te abracé, desquitando en un abrazo todas las ganas que había acumulado durante tantos años de tenerte en mis brazos. Y todo lo demás, ya no necesito explicártelo…"- concluyó Harry, mirándome evaluadoramente, observando para distinguir una reacción en mi rostro.

Yo simplemente, con las lágrimas todavía saliéndome de los ojos, me abalancé sobre ti en aquella pequeña cocina de los Weasley, aquel lugar que nos vió crecer desde que éramos unos niños hasta que nos convertimos en adultos y que con suerte, vería crecer a las futuras generaciones que nacieran de nosotros. Tu me estrechaste muy fuerte en tus brazos mientras enterrabas tu rostro en mi cabello y decías dulcemente a mi oído:

-"Hermione"

Fue la mejor noche que he pasado en la vida. Ron y Luna son los mismos buenos amigos de siempre, aquellos que te apoyan incondicionalmente sin reprocharte nunca lo que has hecho, sólo ayudándote a superarlo. Dándote consejos sobre lo que has hecho mal para que nunca vuelvas a repetirlo y no te sientas igual de mal cómo te sentiste en ese momento. Ellos son la clase de amigos que a todo el mundo le gustaría tener. Por que saber que siempre estarán a tu lado, sin importar si estás bien o estás mal, si estas en la mejor etapa de tu vida o en el día en que te sientes una basura. Son esa clase de amigos que sabes que nunca te traicionaran. Y son esa clase de personas, por las que el mundo y la vida valen la pena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oh Dios mío! Gracias a Dios ya he terminado este condenado capítulo, que vaya si me costó trabajo. Sólo espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review diciéndomelo! Y si les pareció un asco y no les gustó díganmelo también en un review!**

**Espero que tanta espera haya valido la pena. Les juro que esta es la última vez que me tardo tanto. Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews, enseguida se los contesto! Aunque me han dicho que FanFiction borra los fics que contestan reviews, así que a la gente logeada se las contestaré por reply y a los no logeados, se los contestaré aquí, aunque será breve. Por favor, a la gente que no está registrada, déjenme su mail para contestarles, por favor!**

**Ahora que la razón de mi tardanza no se debe solamente a mi falta de inspiración, si no también a que he estado traduciendo una historia en inglés que creo que les gustará. Es un Harry/Hermione muy interesante que me ha enganchado desde el primer capítulo. **

**Así que muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia y me dejan un review. **

_**Besos**_

_**Natalia**_


	5. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Esto no es un nuevo capítulo, si no una disculpa que quiero ofrecerles a los que leen el fic por todo el retraso que tiene.

Realmente me ha resultado imposible actualizar o si quiera pensar en terminar el quinto capítulo, que sería el penúltimo de esta historia.

Así que sólo quería avisar que por el momento, no voy a tener el tiempo o el ánimo para seguir el fic.

No me malinterpreten, no lo voy a dejar a medias ni nada de eso, por que no va con mi estilo, es sólo que se han presentado situaciones muy dolorosas para mí que me hacen imposible sentarme a la computadora y ofrecerles un buen capítulo, más siendo de los últimos.

No será mucho tiempo, tal vez dos semanas, cuando mucho, un mes, aunque no lo creo, pero por favor, compréndanme. Los últimos días han sido muy dolorosos para mí.

Espero su comprensión y recuerden que no dejaré **Regresa a mí** a medias por nada del mundo, es una historia a la que quiero mucho y no la voy a dejar inconclusa. Espero que su paciencia no se acabé y que sigan siendo tan buenos conmigo cómo lo han sido siempre.

No creo que les gustaría leer todos mis problemas que me imposibilitan actualizar, por que no quiero aburrirlos.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en estos cuatro capítulos, todos, sin excepción alguna, son hermosos y me han levantado mucho el ánimo cada vez que los leo. Chicas, son increíbles.

Me alegra mucho que **Regresa a mí** les gusté y espero poder ofrecerles algo bueno y bonito en cuanto logre estabilizarme. Les he tomado mucho cariño a los que leen la historia y de corazón, espero que se la pasen bien todo el tiempo. Por favor, no se olviden de este fic ni de mí, espero sus reviews en los capítulos.

Muchísimos besos, abrazos y realmente, espero que me comprendan.

Los quiere

_**Natalia. **_


	6. Buenas Noticias

Hola chicas!!! Ya sé que me he portado muy mal en estos meses, no actualicé pronto, a pesar de que había prometido hacerlo. Pero les juro que no fue por flojera o por mis tan frecuentes crisis de imaginación. Bueno, crisis si fue, pero existencial. En estos meses he perdido muchos amigos, amigos a los que quería mucho y jamás los voy ha poder reemplazar. Entonces, entre tanta pérdida, uno llega a preguntarse por que uno está vivo y la gente que es mejor persona que yo, está muerta.

Bueno, en pocas palabras estaba en depresión. Y les dejé un pequeño mensajito, que por cierto, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews, las quiero lindas. Aunque… probablemente todo el mundo se salte esto para leer el fic. Bien, aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste y que me dejen un review.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Buenas y Malas Noticias**

Poc… poc…poc… Doy una vuelta en la cama y pongo mi almohada sobre mi cabeza, tratando así de amortiguar ese molesto ruidito que no me ha dejado dormir en la última media hora.

Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy temprano y yo no quiera despertarme al alba ¿verdad? Pero es que, no he podido dormir casi nada…Me he pasado una buena parte de la noche, si no es que la mayoría, acudiendo al baño, presa de náuseas y mareos que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde provienen.

Muevo mi mano a tientas sobre el colchón, esperando encontrar la desnuda espalada de Harry en mi camino… es que quiero acurrucarme en sus brazos y juntos dormir un poquito más. Pero mi mano sigue desplazándose por el colchón sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Desconcertada y amodorrada me tiro frustrada otra vez en la almohada.

Poc…poc…poc… Bien, muy bien… ¡Lo has conseguido horrible animalejo! Cómo vengas con El Profeta o con alguna estupidez promocional de Corazón de Bruja, te juro que te voy a estrangular con mis propias manos…

Me levantó de la cama y camino descalza hacia el ventanal, que está empañado por pequeñas gotitas de rocío, que han encontrado su lugar en el cristal a causa del fuerte viento de la noche. Recorro las cortinas que por fin he logrado colocar, (no sin protestas de Harry) y veo a la hermosa lechuza color pardo de Luna y Ron, Flames, a la que compraron cuando Errol, desgraciadamente, pasó a mejor vida. Siempre me ha encantado esa lechuza, con sus ojos color ambar siempre fijos en los del destinatario, cómo intentando urgar dentro de su mente, saber sus pensamientos…

Sin alguna demora más, abro una pequeña ventanita y dejo pasar a la lechuza, quien, altiva, se posa en el alfeizar interior y extiende la pata para que pueda coger la pequeña nota que viene pendida de ella. Sin siquiera esperar respuesta, emprende el vuelo de regreso a casa en medio de la pequeña lluvia que acaba de comenzar hace unos instantes.

La carta está doblada cuidadosamente en un pergamino viejo, tan sólo con ver los dobleces, ya sé de quien proviene. De los Weasley. Seguramente Luna y Ron querrán celebrar algo o simplemente reunirse. Esos son los únicos casos en los que mandan cartas. Así que la desdoblo e inmediatamente reconozco la grande y espaciada letra de Luna, jamás vi una caligrafía semejante.

Básicamente, Ron y Luna quieren que Harry y yo vayamos a la Madriguera para celebrar algo. ¿El qué? No lo sé. Luna dijo que era sorpresa. Y esta vez, no permitiré que mi curiosidad ponga a mi cerebro a trabajar tanto cómo pueda. No señor, esta vez, por primera en mi vida, esperaré pacientemente a que llegue el turno de saber la buena nueva. Al fin y al cabo, una sorpresa nunca cae mal.

Tomo mi bata de dormir y bajo a la cocina por un poco de jugo de calabaza bien frío y unos deliciosos chocolates de Honeyduckes rellenos de whisky de fuego. ¡¿Qué?! Esa combinación es riquísima. Sin contar, además, la de cerveza de mantequilla con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y unas grajeas Berttie Bott de todos los sabores… Me sorprende que hace menos de un mes las encontrara asquerosas.

Supuse que Harry estaría abajo, sentado en el sofá, leyendo uno de esos libros con horribles ilustraciones que encontró cuando tenía 17 años en Grimmauld Place, y los cuales yo no me he atrevido a leer, no por miedo, si no por que me causan nauseas. Tan horribles son los hechizos que muestran sus amarillentas páginas que no es posible expresar con palabras el horror que debe de haber causado el haber presenciado uno de esos encantamientos, hechos, sin duda alguna, para castigar a el más atroz de los criminales.

Pero me he sorprendido a mí misma con que me encuentro sola en casa. Hace mucho tiempo que Harry no sale sin avisarme a dónde va. Desde que éramos adolescentes no hace eso. No es que yo necesite una explicación detallada de dónde está, confío plenamente en él, pero nunca, desde que tengo 12 años, he logrado sentirme tranquila sin saber dónde está él o sin saber si está a salvo. Sé que sonará raro que yo diga esto, cuando sé perfectamente que él es un hombre ya, un hombre que venció al mago más poderoso del universo, pero es lo que siento. Supongo que el dolor de perderlo una vez, está todavía demasiado presente en mi alma, cómo para volver a pasar por eso.

He descubierto que, súbitamente, se me ha quitado el hambre y que no tengo nada por hacer en casa. Bueno… si hay una cosa, algo que nunca, ni Harry ni yo, hemos hecho. Hay una habitación, a dos puertas de la nuestra, que nunca hemos abierto, ó, más bien, Harry nunca ha querido abrir. Supongo que esa recamara en especial, le trae malos recuerdos y tristeza. La verdad, siempre he querido entrar ahí, descubrir por que esa habitación ha permanecido cerrada desde que nos mudamos aquí. Pero nunca he tenido el valor de entrar, supongo que una parte de mí cree que es cómo traicionar un poco la confianza de Harry. Nunca me ha prohibido entrar, pero siempre me ha dado a entender que no quiere que yo la vea.

Después de subir las escaleras y vacilar durante varios minutos con la mano en el picaporte, finalmente lo giro. Está un poco oscuro, a pesar de ser mediodía. Tanteó la pared con mi mano y encuentro el interruptor. Lo acciono y casi me caigo del asombro al ver la habitación. Está en perfecto estado, cómo si ayer hubiera sido utilizada y no llevara en el abandono por siempre. Harry debe de visitar esta habitación a menudo sin que yo me dé cuenta, por que debe de ser él el que la mantiene así.

Las paredes, pintadas de azul claro y con una sinalefa de ositos, lo hacen muy acogedor. Una cuna blanca está colocada en el centro de la habitación, llena de pequeñas almohaditas y muñecos de peluche. Una cobijita con una H bordada en color dorado cuelga de uno de los lados de la cuna y al lado de esta, una mecedora de madera, en cuyo respaldo se encuentra una mantita completan el cuadro. Claramente, debió de ser la habitación de Harry cuando él era un bebé.

Camino lentamente por la habitación, con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y mis dedos rozan la cobijita en la cuna. En una de las paredes, se encuentra un clóset con puertas de madera blanca. Me dirijo hacia ahí y abro el armario. Ahí, doblados cuidadosamente, está toda la ropita de bebé que uno pudiera imaginar. Y pensar que Harry siempre fue vestido con la ropa usada de su primo Dudley…

Cierro las puertas y, justo cuando me voy a sentar en la mecedora, un fuerte dolor en el vientre hace que me doble por la mitad, a duras penas, camino hacia la cuna y consigo agarrarme de ella. Levanto la cabeza y descubro que mi vista se ha tornado borrosa, la mecedora, las paredes y las fotografías que cuelgan de las paredes, comienzan a dar vueltas ante mis ojos. Lo último que alcanzo a ver, es la H en la cobijita que pende de la cuna, antes de caer desmayada en medio de la habitación.

----------------------------------------

Siento unas manos en mis hombros, zarandeándome y cuando por fin los entreabro

me encuentro con los ojos azules y las mejillas pecosas de Ronald. En sus ojos se ve que estaba completamente muerto de miedo. La expresión de su cara cuando he abierto los ojos se ha transformado en un profundo alivio. Por encima de su hombro puedo ver una silueta un poco más pequeña y delgada. Es Luna, y tiene la misma cara que Ron antes de que yo abriera los ojos. Me incorporo lentamente y descubro que sigo tirada en el piso de la habitación de Harry.

-Oh mi dios, Hermione ¿quieres matarme del susto?- me pregunta Ron, volviendo a recuperar el color en sus mejillas. -Oh Dios- repite Ron moviendo la cabeza suavemente de un lado para otro- pensé lo peor, pensamos lo peor, creímos que alguien…. Oh Hermione, pensé que alguno de esos malditos había venido a vengarse de Harry y te habían matado.

Yo me incorporo lentamente, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y ahora que tengo una visión más privilegiada que antes, puedo ver que Luna tiene sus grandes ojos azules anegados en lágrimas. Ron se ha puesto ágilmente de pie y me ha tendido su mano para que yo haga lo mismo.

-Ustedes chicas, quédense aquí mientras yo voy a la cocina por un poco de té- dice Ron dejándome con Luna.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?- me pregunta Luna, con una impresionante tranquilidad en la voz que un segundo atrás no tenía. Esta chica es especial, siempre lo ha sido. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No lo sé…. No me acuerdo, la verdad. Hoy en la mañana me sentía un poco mal, ya sabes, mareos y esas cosas, pensé que estaba enferma del estómago, pero luego se me pasó. Y hace un rato, cuando entré aquí, se me nubló la vista y me caí.

-¿Y se te antojan cosas que antes encontrabas asquerosas?- Dice Luna con una mirada de superioridad nunca antes vista en ella.

-Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto, ya un poco desesperada.

No cabe duda que Luna es rara, esta chica tiene que ser bipolar o algo así. Hace dos minutos tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ahora sonríe cómo si le acabaran de decir que Matt ganó el Premio Anual.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto con un poco de rencor en la voz. Si ella me dijera que se sintió mal y que se desmayó, yo estaría desbaratándome en cuidados.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.- dice ella, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.- Es sólo que… yo sentí lo mismo con Matt.

-¿Qué? ¿Que quieres decir exactamente?

-Oh, Hermione, por Dios. Creía que eras más inteligente. Es obvio que estás embarazada.-Una vez más Luna y su rara habilidad para decir la verdad sin tapujos.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE ESTOY QUÉ?- Casi me desmayo otra vez al oír sus palabras.

-Embarazada Hermione, estás esperando un bebé.- Me explica con un tono de voz que me hace exasperar. Es cómo si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 3 años que no se puede comer la varita de papá.

-Entiendo perfectamente la palabra "embarazada", muchas gracias. Pero, ¿estás segura? -De repente, un extraño sentimiento cálido me sube desde la boca del estómago hasta el corazón. Un bebé…. Es asombroso. Un bebé mío y de Harry….

-Completamente. Tan segura cómo que me llamo Luna Lovegood.- Pronuncia y hace que un escalofrío me recorra toda.

--------------------------------------

-Haber, repasemos la lista. Mantel de la abuela, listo. Cubiertos de plata, listo. Copas de cristal cortado, listas. Servilletas de tela, listas. Vajilla de Lily, lista. Bien, lo tengo todo.- le digo a Luna con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Si, sólo que te hace falta lo más importante- dice Luna, acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa. -No te has arreglado, querida Mione.

Voy hacia el espejo de la sala y descubro que, en efecto, soy un desastre. Digo, no cómo siempre que traigo el cabello enmarañado y ropa caqui. Ahora soy un verdadero desastre, el cabello está cómo siempre, pero traigo pequeños rasguños en mis brazos y la cara y la ropa llena de harina, producto de que los elfos domésticos y la Señora Weasley eran los que me alimentaban siempre. Al final, cómo Luna estaba arreglando la casa y yo destruyendo mi cocina, Ron decidió que él tomaría las riendas de la situación. Me quitó el mandil con aire indignado aprendido de Fred y George, y se puso a cocinar. Sobra decir que ahora la casa está impregnada de un olor a pavo exquisito.

-¿Qué esperas mujer?- dice Ron desesperado, saliendo de la cocina y quitándose el mandil-¿Esperas darle a Harry la mejor noticia de su vida disfrazada de Nick-casi-decapitado?

Le he tirado a Ron en el estómago una pequeña agenda que, por suerte, tenía a la mano. Con una última ojeada al espejo, decido que tiene razón y subo a mi cuarto para lavarme y arreglarme un poco.

Después de media hora, he bajado tranquilamente las escaleras ya arreglada y, tanto Ron cómo Luna, están sentados en el sillón, leyendo unos libros, y en el caso de Luna, la última edición del Quisquilloso, ojala nunca sepa que lo uso para limpiar las ventanas, claro, después de leerlo.

-Uhumm,, uhumm- carraspeo y ninguno levanta la vista. Bien, hay que probar de nuevo. -Y bien chicos, ¿cómo me veo?

Ron y Luna levantan la cabeza un instante, pero inmediatamente la vuelven a bajar y sólo murmuran un apenas audible "bien". Bien, estoy un poco decepcionada, esperaba por lo menos un "muy bien", por que me he puesto la mejor ropa que tenía. Un sencillito vestido negro hasta la rodilla, zapatillas del mismo color, y pendientes de diamantes. No es que me vea deslumbrante, pero me veo mejor que antes.

Me siento a un lado de Luna y pongo mis manos en el regazo. Estoy inusitadamente nerviosa, ni siquiera los extasis me pusieron en este estado. Durante la ducha me la he pasado ensayando para saber cómo decirle la noticia a Harry apropiadamente. Empiezo a temblar mi pierna y Luna, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su revista, me pone una mano encima de la pierna, para evitar que la siga temblando. Pero entonces, he empezado a temblar la otra. Luna, comprendiendo que estoy más nerviosa que en la Batalla Final, dobla la revista y la pone a un lado.

-No es nada del otro mundo, Hermione- me explica pacientemente- simplemente suéltaselo y ya.

Ron ha empezado a reír lentamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposa, ha apartado los ojos de su libro.

-Si Hermione, sólo suéltaselo y ya. - me dice burlón- a mí Luna me lo dijo cómo si me comentara el clima y yo estuve a punto de desmayarme, suerte que había una silla detrás de mí. Pero cómo Harry es más nervioso y es un poquito lento, te sugiero que se lo digas despacio y se lo repitas mínimo tres veces.

Por más que este par intente tranquilizarme, no lo van a lograr. Cuando Hermione Granger se pone nerviosa, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore me logra tranquilizar.

_¡Plop!_ Oh, no, Harry acaba de aparecerse en el jardín. Bien Hermione, respira lenta y profundamente. Me he puesto de pie y he abierto la puerta. Afuera está Harry con cara de arrepentido y un ramo de rosas a su espalda.

-Hola Harry- le digo y me aparto para que pase. Él entra en la casa y yo voy a la cocina a poner mis rosas en agua. Lo oigo saludar animadamente a Ron y Luna y preguntar por Matthew y por su adoración, Rachel.

-¿Celebramos algo?- me pregunta Harry cuando salgo a la sala, tratando forzadamente de recordar. Y mirando mi vestimenta.

-No- contesto,- simplemente quise preparar una cena. Y ahora, si no les molesta, les pido por favor que pasen a la mesa, -digo sonriendo y los tres se paran.

-Eres fabulosa amor- me susurra Harry al oído cuando pasa por mi lado.

Después de una hora, muchas risas y la confesión a Harry de que yo no hice ni las verduras de la cena y que Ron fue el salvador de la noche, me he parado a servir el postre.

-Oye Luna, ¿te acuerdas de que todo mundo pensó que tu y yo salíamos cuando te invite a la cena de Slughorn?- le preguntó Harry a la rubia riendo.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó esta, riendo también- pero, perdona Harry, - dice, haciéndose la seria- nunca fuiste mi tipo.

Una vez que me he vuelto a sentar a la mesa y todos estamos ya un poco alegres, Harry ha entrado en el tema de los niños Weasley y yo me he vuelto a poner nerviosa. Ron está convencido de que sus hijos se parecen más a sus hermanos que a él mismo o a Luna.

-No, es en serio- dice Ron, riendo- Matt es la viva copia de Fred y George, me sorprendería mucho que, cuando vaya a el colegio, saque más de tres TIMOS. Y Rachel, Rachel es igual que Ginny. Mi hermana se ha encargado de hacerla una loca del Quidditch, y no dudo que muy pronto, empiece a practicar el hechizo Mocomurciélago.

Harry y Ron se han puesto a jugar ajedrez después de la cena, y, después de unas cuantas maldiciones, la mayoría de las piezas ganadas y un jaque mate nada sorpresivo para nadie por parte de Ron, la pareja rubia y pelirroja de los Weasley se encuentra a un lado de la puerta, listos para partir a la Madriguera, después de recoger a los niños de casa de su tía Ginny.

-Oh chicos, - dice Harry, riendo- nosotros cuatro tenemos que salir juntos más seguido.

Ron y Luna han estado de acuerdo y yo creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle a Harry que pronto va a haber un nuevo y pequeño Potter.

-Nosotros cinco, Harry, no nosotros cuatro.- Le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro y corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Nosotros… cinco?- pregunta Harry, confundido.

-Si, Harry, nosotros cinco- respondo, tocándome el vientre con una mano.

Harry abre mucho los ojos y mira mi vientre durante un segundo. Después se abalanza sobre mí y me levanta y me da vueltas hasta que veo todo borroso mientras me da besos por toda la cara mientras repite emocionado: "Oh, Hermione, oh, Hermione".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola de nuevo niñas!!!! Espero que toda la espera haya valido la pena y que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto cómo a mí. Saben que me encantaría y me haría inmensamente feliz ver sus hermosos reviews que siempre me alegran el día y que alimentan el fic. Por favor déjen reviews, sólo tienen que apretar el botoncito de Go! Escribir unas hermosas palabras cómo siempre lo hacen diciéndome si les gustó o no, y todo lo que quieran.**

**Mil besos y abrazos, **

**Natalia. **


End file.
